


Wandering Hands

by Hella_Queer



Series: Roommates AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Trans Kageyama, Trans Male Character, handjob, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: “I'm not letting you jet pack just so you can rub against my ass.”





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober #1: Sleepy sex (Kagehina)

*

*

*

Sometimes they slept together, him and Kageyama. In their beds, on the couch, that one weekend when the temperature never dipped below ninety and they didn't leave the bathroom. But not, like, sex sleeping together. Although they did that sometimes, too.

(More than sometimes, really. And after _that_ kind of sleeping always came the other kind, anyway). 

Even before their venture into Next Level Intimacy a few months back, it wasn't uncommon for the two to take up the same space. Hinata liked cuddling, and though he would never admit it while sober, Kageyama liked having someone to hold. Things just worked out for them. It was honestly rare when they didn't seek each other out at night, even when they were fighting. Those nights were hogging the covers and laying back to back, bruised ankles from kicking battles and headaches from squeezing their eyes shut too hard to avoid looking at each other. But tonight isn't one of those nights. 

Tonight they're in Kageyama’s room. Or at least Hinata thinks so. Their tiny, cheap beds were identical, and it was too dark, and Hinata’s eyes literally refuse to open as he shucks off his pants and gets into bed. Kageyama doesn't even grunt at him when their legs knock together, so clearly his roommate is just as dead tired as he is. 

Hinata shifts around, feeling overly warm with Kageyama at his back. He tries his best to get comfortable, and tucks his arm under the pillow for more support. Kageyama’s cool, dry lips press kisses to the back of his neck, and a contented sigh leaves parted lips. 

The room is quiet for a hopeful twenty minutes. For once traffic outside is minimal, and the occasional passing of cars serves as a lullaby for sleep. For one of them at least. 

“Hey,” Hinata whispers, feeling the rise and fall of the chest at his back. “Kageyama.” 

“Mmm.”

He breathes out, relieved that Kageyama is somewhat awake. Last time he woke him from sleep he was kicked from the bed. 

“Turn over. Wanna be big spoon.” Hinata looks over his shoulder just in time to see Kageyama’s face scrunch up in displeasure. The man snorts, dismissive, and nudges Hinata to face away again. 

“No.” He doesn't say it meanly, but with a sense of finality that, had it been morning, Hinata would've accepted without question. But it's late enough, and he's tired enough, to whine and squirm in a way that he knows his roommate isn't able to ignore. Thought the arm wrapped almost too tightly around his chest tries its best to hold him still. 

“Why not?” He huffs, kicking out just to be extra annoying. “You like being little spoon when you're tired. I'm basically doing you a favor, here.” 

Hinata stifles a yawn, that burst of energy leaving him more tired than before. But he can't drop the matter now that Kageyama is sounding less like he's on the verge of sleep, and more like he's on the verge of kicking his ass. 

Kageyama digs his chin into Hinata’s shoulder, making him yelp. “I'm not letting you jet pack just so you can rub against my ass.” At those words Hinata grows still, and Kageyama hums triumphantly. “If you wanted that you should've asked earlier. Now shut up and go to bed.” 

Quiet once again descends upon the room, though Hinata is more stunned than placated. He pouts, eyes slipping shut because as much as he wants to, keeping them open is more tiresome than letting them slip shut. “I wasn't gonna do that,” he scoffs in a murmur. “Just because you're a big grump who doesn't like showing me affection doesn't mean I— _ah!_.” 

Quicker than should've been possible in his lethargic state, Kageyama darts his hand down to Hinata’s briefs. He squeezed the outline of his half hard cock, and doesn't bother to hide his smug, breathy chuckle. He didn't spend the past three years with Hinata without learning all of the telltale signs of when he was all hot and bothered. Pity for him that his body decided now was a good time for it, though. 

“You were saying?” Kageyama pulls his hand away just as Hinata tries to buck up against it. Any other night he'd happily engage in some well deserved teasing. But despite his roommate’s best efforts, he still can't summon the energy to mess around tonight. 

Hinata on the other hand seems to have drawn energy from the universe. He wiggles back into Kageyama, tangling their legs together in a way that's both intimate and annoying close. He sighs, a whiny, breathy thing that sparks something low in Kageyama’s stomach. 

“Just got to the bathroom and jerk off, dumbass.” He doesn’t have the energy to satisfy the bottom of the century. All of his stuff was in Hinata’s room anyway, and he wasn't about to go get that. 

Hinata yawns, trying to turn so that he's on his stomach, which Kageyama doesn't allow. He's not letting him mess up his bed sheets for this. It isn't hard to keep him relatively pinned. Even at his most active, Kageyama is still taller and stronger than him. And well, Kageyama enjoys it too, when he isn't heavy and slow to move, like right now. 

He thinks about turning over and pinning Hinata to the mattress, thinks about how easy it’d be to hold him down and give him what he wants, more than what he wants, until he's a pliant puddle under his hands. Kageyama, contradictory to his earlier words, starts leaving short, soft kisses to Hinata’s neck. Because he's just tired enough to be a hypocrite. 

“Don't wanna get up,” Hinata whispers, tilting his head slightly. He does his best to hide his little grin, covering it up with another whine. 

After three years of living together, he’s learned how to press some buttons. And Hinata knew that nothing got Kageyama more in the mood than playing up his dominant side. And a reason to make Hinata pay him back. Which Hinata would _happily_ do. 

“Please, ‘Yama.” He manages to get on his back, and turns the full force of his eyes up to his roommate. Kageyama looks indecisive, and one wrong expression could get Hinata kicked out to the couch. Or his own bedroom, if they aren't there already, he still isn't sure. 

Kageyama knows he's being played, he'd have to be an idiot not to see it. But maybe he's an idiot anyway, because he gives in without a second thought. 

He feels Hinata’s lips curve into a little smile as he closes the gap between them. Hands curl into his hair as Kageyama’s hand dips into Hinata’s briefs. There's no fanfare tonight, no teasing or sly remarks or coy lips curving around words that are _meant_ to be sexy, but come off as hilarious. Tonight it's just them. Just Hinata’s breathy moans in his mouth, and Kageyama’s hand around his shaft. 

“You're the worst roommate ever.” Kageyama kisses the corner of his mouth, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. “So damn needy.” Hinata, warm and tired and getting warmer still, tips his head back to bite at his chin. 

“S’not what you said when my head was between your— _haah_!” He closes his eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“That mouth of yours is always getting you into trouble. I’m doing you a favor by keeping it busy.” Kageyama yawns, which causes Hinata to yawn, and for a moment the two exchange slow, lazy kisses, until Hinata lifts his hips, and Kageyama remembers where the rest of his body is. 

It's easily the fastest Hinata has ever gotten off after passing age eighteen. His fingers dig into Kageyama’s shoulder as a well trained thumb rubs just under the head, right where he's most sensitive. 

“Close?” Kageyama asks, voice far away like a dream. 

“Y-yeah. Faster?” 

Kageyama complies, and it doesn't take long for Hinata to cover his mouth with the back of his hand, trying in vain to cover up his rather high pitched moan. Kageyama, far too used to it by now, waits for Hinata to stop trembling fire letting go. His roommate lets out a satisfying sigh, a mumbled “Thanks, ‘Yama”, and gives him one of those dopey, sleep happy smiles. The warmth in Kageyama’s stomach moves to curl up in between his ribs, and seems to settle there for the night. 

He grimaces at his wet, sticky hand and doesn’t hesitate to wipe it off using Hinata’s shirt. Hinata protests with a loud “Groooooossss!” and hurriedly takes it off, tossing it into a dark corner. The heated atmosphere is once again calm, and Hinata can't even form real words as he plasters himself to Kageyama’s back, nose in between his shoulder blades. 

Belatedly, Kageyama realizes they've ended up exactly where Hinata wanted them to be in the first place, and he wrestles with the idea of waking Hinata up just to be an ass. But the sleepy little sighs behind him, coupled with the warm lips he can feel through his shirt, bleed the fight right out of him. He settles down once again, the occasional passing of cars serving as a lullaby for sleep.


End file.
